A Lilly Pad Romance
by La Despereaux
Summary: It was a surprise for him that he had to ruin. Naveen X Tiana. Series of one-shot.
1. Creepy Crawlies

_**A/N: This is a one-shot, a little dribble-drabble dedicated for the new Princess and her Prince. I enjoyed writing this, and hope you all enjoy reading this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Disney's Princess and the Frog movie in anyway. This is pure fanfiction. **_

_**And with further ad, I present my fic.**_

* * *

**_Creepy Crawlies_**

**_By _**

**_La Despereaux_**

In one more week _Tiana's Palace_ will finally be open and ready for business; Naveen already knew for a fact that if he couldn't find his wife any where he will always be able to find her in her restaurant. He knew she was excited and as well as he, he loved the way Tiana's face would lit up when she talked about her dream and he loved that she included him in her dream.

With a smile he entered the momentarily close restaurant and was welcomed with the heavenly scent of sweetly fresh baked goods and honey. Naveen's stomach grumbled and his mouth watered as he set his tracks to the kitchen, determined to steal at least one sugar coated beignet from his beautiful Tiana when she wasn't looking. He straighten his shirt over his powerfully built body-something he noticed his wife liked even if she does not like to admit it-ran one hand through his teddy brown hair, and as he passed a mirror he flashed himself a alluring grin. "With these good looks, I can certainly charm a beignet from my lovely wife." He told himself.

Or at least that was his plan before he heard a loud shriek coming from the kitchen-that belonged to his wife-followed by pots and pans being thrown down on to the floor. Then, alas, there was the rare cry of help from his self-helped Princess, "Naveen!"

His gut twisted and turned at the cry, it was extremely infrequent when his Tiana would cry for help and he could only imagine the worst possible situation-like the charismatic shadow man coming back. But before he could let his mind wonder anymore on the subject his leg muscles tighten, pumped up with blood and he raced towards the kitchen's door. His hands blasted through the swing metal doors and he was ready for any type of fight to protect his love, to defend her, and to make sure nothing dreadful had happened to her. "Tiana, what is it!"

"Dear Lord, the corner Naveen!"

"The corner…" All of his energy left him and replaced with bewilderment. A little tousle mouse looked up frightfully at him, its nose twitched along with its whisker, beady eyes blinking at him while holding a piece of crumb between its paws. "It is a mouse…" Naveen said as he silently tried to figure out why his wife screamed. But after a few seconds he gave up and slowly turned his head towards his wife, wanting at least some sort of reason for her outburst over the little mouse, "Tiana is it that-what are you doing?" Naveen stared at first, then began to chuckle and that quickly turned into a loud laugh as he saw his usually composed and fearless wife on top of a table, her back pressed against the wall, black inky curls in a mess, a saucepan in her hands, and eyes wide and terrified over-what he suspected-the little mouse. "Achidanza!" He laughed louder, slapping a hand over his knee as tears started to sting his eyes.

"Naveen stop your laughin' and get that _mouse _out of my kitchen!" Tiana unconsciously backed up a little further, gritting her teeth as she tried to look away from the mouse.

Naveen only stopped laughing when Tiana started to threaten to throw the pan in her hand at him. "But why are you so scared my Princess, it is only a little mouse that happened to want a piece of your delicious food."

"If it wants my food, it can get a taste outside and not in my kitchen." She said but choked out the last part when she saw Naveen getting closer to the mouse. He grabbed it quickly and swiftly, and Tiana was amazed that he didn't even squirmed as the little mouse twitched in his hands. But she did let out a little shrieked when he walked closer to her with the mouse and a mischievous look in his golden brown eyes. "What in heaven name y'all think you're doing?"

"Me? Why nothing at all my Princess. I just wanted to… show you this little hairy mouse that you are quite terrified of." He couldn't help it, he knew he is going to reject teasing his wife but he couldn't help it. It was not everyday Tiana would shrink away and tremble in fright, so he would only like to cherish this moment for a few more seconds. "It is only but a little mouse."

He saw her shake her head, arch her herself further away as a small cry came up from the bottom of her throat. Getting closer to her Tiana wanted to run away, that or grab the nearest broom to hit Naveen over the head with. However she didn't want to risk the chance of the mouse getting lose and crawling all over _her _restaurant. "Naveen, I swear another step closer and I'll…I'll-"

"I'll stop only if you tell me that I am the most handsome man in the world, that you love my charming good looks, and you are very pleased that you are my wife." He gave her a captivating smile, and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And then after I got rid of the mouse I would like to hear how much you love me, this is the only way I will take this pesky mouse away from your present, my Princess."

Tiana hesitated and shook her head back and forth slowly; she only gave in to her husband's ridiculous request when he was only two feet away from her. She knew she was going to increase the size of his already suffocating ego with her answer, but she wanted that rodent out of her kitchen, "Fine then! Naveen you're the most handsome man in all of Nar' Leans, I love your good looks, and I love the fact I'm your wife. Now get the mouse out of my kitchen!" She cried and squirmed away.

"In New Orleans? No. No. No. I said in the entire 'world' Tiana." He smirked as she squeaked out his last request, and couldn't help but chuckle loudly as he took the mouse out back and let the little animal go. It jumped out of his hands and scurried away from him, and Naveen still couldn't believe that it was that little creature that caused her to scream. He would have never thought that his wife would be afraid of mice, but he loved that he learned something new about her. It made this warm feeling arise inside of him, almost as if it did not matter how many days, moths, or years that will pass his wife will always be filled with many surprises that he will never be bore with her. Every single day with Tiana seemed like a new adventure in his life.

"Is it gone?" He heard Tiana's light bell of a voice chime as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Of course it is, Tiana. I did promise to get rid of it, did I not?" He dried his hands and pivoted around to face his wife. He was about to demand that she continue with their second half of their deal, but stopped when he saw she was still on top of the table, "Why are you still on the table?"

"Because that mouse might have some friends still runnin' 'round here," She hissed, her warm chocolate brown eyes gazed over the polished marble floor of her kitchen. "I think we should call a type of pest control…"

"Nonsense, there are no more mice here, Tiana." He reassured her. "Now come down from there." Tiana was still unsure and Naveen, being an impatient man that he was, went up to her and pulled her face down for a scorching kiss. Their lips meld together as one, moved lovingly and tasted one another before he pulled back and took her into his arms. One of his arms was under her knees and another was wrapped around her upper back, "Now my Princess, you are filled with many surprises, that you are. I would have never thought you get so scared so easily."

"You're not going to leave me for that, are you?" She teased back as she cuddled closer into his arms, still looking around the room just in case she saw another furball scurrying around the floor.

"Of course not, this just makes you much more interesting, and sure enough, it makes me love you even more to even think about leaving you. Where else in the world am I supposed to find another woman to warm my heart the same way you do?" He carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs to their house, "Nowhere, I can grantee you." He didn't miss the red on her cheeks and her eyes averting away from his because of her embarrassment. He then carefully entered their bedroom and placed her on the bed. "You still have not told me how much you love me." He reminded her, and placed her down on his side of the bed before he brought both his arms around her and pulled her along.

"I love you with all my heart, Naveen. Now and forevermore, not even death can make me stop loving you." She said with a smile and arched further up to kiss him on the lips. "And I'll even love you more if you call for someone to check if there're anymore creepy-crawlies in my restaurant."

A thunderous laugh escaped him. It lit up his face and made his chest shake. Tiana almost wanted to laugh herself but didn't dare to, she wanted to only focus on his joyful laughter, "If you want my beautiful Tiana, I would personally make sure that there are no more 'creepy-crawlies' for you, only if you tell me you love me one more time."

"I love you, Prince Naveen." She whispered to him and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"And I love you my Princess Tiana."

* * *

_**A/N: This is a drabble, and if I do get inspired any further on I'll add on to this. Like…a book full of one-shots focusing mostly on Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana. :3 Enjoy and please review. **_


	2. Cold Nights

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed my first fic. :3 I'm glad everyone liked it and I wanted to dedicate this to **_**5livelaughlove5**_** who liked how the Tiana in my fic, said "New Orleans" so this is for you.**_

_**Also I also changed the title since these are going to be a collection of one-shots. **_

_**Enjoy. ^^**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cold Nights**_

_**By**_

_**La Despereaux**_

"It's freezing!" Tiana shrieked to herself, her eyes stung from tears that threaten to fall because of the cold as she tugged her light blue coat closer to her body. It was only three in the afternoon on Sunday which meant that Tiana's Palace was currently closed for the rest of the day. Something she hated to do but has to do because she of her lost bet to her 'delightful' husband, Prince Naveen.

There was three more days until Christmas and Tiana had her restaurant decorated in the bright colors of red and green. She had Naveen help her put up a giant Christmas tree near the right corner of the front entrance. There were at least three mistletoes somewhere in her palace thanks to Naveen's sly ways. There were Poinsettia, Holly, Wreath, and other winter holiday plants littered across the tables and window ledges. The smell of pine and winter was subtle but still refreshing when you were able to catch a whiff of it when it was weaved together in a gust of wind.

The only thing that was killing Tiana was the dropping temperature. She was a summer baby, born during the hottest day in late July and she always disliked the cold. She did enjoyed it sometimes; during which she had a thick blanket, was indoor, and drinking a warm cup of hot cocoa. Right now all she had was a thin dress under her thin coat, and she was downstairs in her vacant restaurant with no warm drink to keep her company.

The moment _Tiana's Palace _closed Tiana went and started to clean her restaurant: moping, sweeping, dusting, scrubbing, and etcetera. Naveen helped her and things got done quicker, but there were still many things to be done. The basic cleaning was done, however Tiana's critical eye caught some peeling paint, faulty lighting, and crooked paintings on the walls. So she still put on her slippers-while shivering herself to death-and went to the outdoor tool shed. About to grab the red tool box she bought a couple of months ago when Naveen caught her around the waist. "And what do you think you are doing, my beautiful wife?"

Tiana blushed when she felt his warm breath on her neck, and trembled at the contact of his heated hands on her cold body. After five months of marriage she still felt like a timid virgin when she clearly wasn't a virgin anymore-thanks to her charming husband who happened to have a way with words. "I'm just going to fix a couple of things, that's all."

"Are you sure?" She felt his lips on her neck and held back a rising moan that wanted to escape her lips. "Because from the look on your lovely face, I am thinking that a 'couple' of things really mean a 'lot' of things." Naveen's soft lips traveled up her neck, contouring the line of her delicate jaw, and then sealing her lips with a chaste kiss. "And you are very cold, how about we leave this for another day when the weather is warmer and you will not freeze yourself to an early grave. I still have plenty use of you, my Darling." He purred.

Tiana shook herself from his grasp and tried to glare at him. "Oh, no. Every time you say, 'later' it really means never." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'm not too much of a fool to fall for your petty charms, pretty prince boy."

Naveen grinned at her and took her in his arms again. "So you admit I am pretty but, you know, I would prefer to be called 'handsome' my Princess."

"You're avoiding the accusation!" Tiana repeatedly kept smacking his hands away from her waist.

"Tiana, my love, I grantee you I will make sure that all these little task shall be done…later when it is warmer." This time Naveen took a hold of her properly, one hand planted on her tiny waist the other on the swell of her hip. His brown eyes that had chips of gold in them took a hard glint. "I am serious Tiana, the reason why I wanted to close the restaurant early on Sundays is because I worry that you work yourself too much."

"I'm not working myself too-Naveen!" Tiana arms wrapped themselves around the Prince's neck when he swept her off her feet. He closed the shed's door with his foot and marched both of them inside.

"No more protesting." He grunted. "I am going to bring you to bed and warm you up."

Tiana looked away from him and silently melted inside from the incredible warmth he naturally provided. "Is _that_ the real reason you want me in bed?"

Naveen stopped half way up the stairs and snickered, "Ah, my Princess I think I been influencing you a bit too much in _that_ area. But no worries, right now I will warm you up and later we can begin with the act of…love making." He hummed into the base of her neck and added a little kiss to demonstrate what he meant.

When she said nothing he gently forced her to face him and kissed her on the lips when he saw how embarrasses she was. He smirked when he heard her calling him a, "No-good-for-nothing-smooth-talker-of-a-Prince."

"And this 'No-good-for-nothing-smooth-talker-of-a-Prince' loves his Princess very much," He mumbled into her smooth black curly hair. "He sometimes has to make her stop working when it is time for her to rest and relax and spend quality time with her husband." Tiana said nothing after that, instead she closed her eyes and relaxed further more into his embrace. She distantly felt him placing her on the bed and him then climbing in after her. She felt his arms around her and his hand rubbing her back and she brought her legs closer and sighed.

Never once when she was younger, ever since her father died, did she accept warmth and comfort from another. She always did everything on her own, she started to work when she was 16, and when she turned 17 and was out of high school she took up a second job. She never realized how cold she felt during those years, how distance she kept Lottie and her own mother away from her because she was too hyped up about getting her restaurant. How childish she was. She felt cold and lived in the cold, used the excuse of her dream to keep her straight and the reason why she could not spend time with her love ones.

Until Naveen came to her life.

Now with his presence in her life she felt warm, truly warm. Tiana looked up to her Prince and smiled at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No,"

"Then why are you smiling at me?"

Saying nothing for a couple of seconds she finally responded, "Because I'm warm."

Naveen brought her closer to him, and caress the side of her rosy cheek. "I shall always keep you warm."

* * *

_**A/N: I just decided if anyone one wants to suggest/recommend a topic of the sort for me to write then go ahead. **_

_**Please review.**_


	3. The Jealous Frog Prince

_**A/N: Well I wrote this thanks to the suggestion of "Chica De Los Ojos Café" of Naveen getting jealous over Tiana getting attention. So tada…eh, I'm not too confident about this one.**__** And thank you all for the winderful reviews. Reviews always make me want to write more. So enjoy and please review. Also I can't center the title and it's annoying the heck out of me.**_

_

* * *

_

_**The Jealous Frog Prince**_

_**By **_

_**La Despereaux  
**_

Naveen would freely admit that he was once a ladies' man before he met his wonderful and lovely wife, Tiana. He had adored all women and had dated many women in Maldonia. However all were a onetime rendezvous, none ever lasted for more than two days. They never actually meant anything beside female company for him. Naveen would have never even blink once if he saw one of his old dates out with another man.

For he, Prince Naveen of Maldonia, was never a jealous man.

But one day he realized those days were long gone. It was a fine Saturday night when he and Tiana decided to go to Miss Charlotte's party. It was about an hour since they have arrived and Naveen's finger did not quit drumming against the table, he was simply not enjoying the party like he hoped he was going to. From the observation he had done for the last five minutes it seemed that Tiana was in a sweet oblivion of his silent seething.

But even during his coveting moment, Naveen still admired his wife's graceful movements. How her onyx hair was up in a French twist, reveling the delicate slope of her neck. Her sweet ebony skin looked soft against the dim lighting. The silk fabric of her red dress followed her as she was twisted and guided over the dance floor. Dark caramel eyes shimmer brightly every time they landed on him.

It was nice that it was he that made his wife's smile widen and eyes flash with bliss. It was him and not that man that was dancing with her. Samuel Wails, a wealthy young man that runs an expanding company in New York City. Naveen would never forget that man for the rest of his life. Mr. Wails was almost as tall and broad as he. Sandy brown hair and green-gray eyes that had a certain twinkle-Naveen did not like to see-every time Mr. Wails talked to _his _wife.

Mr. Wails had asked Tiana to dance with him and his lovely Tiana, being a courteous princess that she was, accepted Mr. Wails' invitation. Naveen sat at a lone table he and Tiana were given when they first arrived, and watched Mr. Wails with a hawk eye. His blood was smoldering and he glared at almost anyone that tried to get five feet too close to him. He simply could not have someone distracting him. What if his wife was in danger and he was not able to save her because someone was talking to him?

Tiana had smiled to every comment that Mr. Wails made and laughed whenever he made a joke. And Naveen could only blame all of his misery on himself, he thought since everyone in New Orleans knew of his marriage to Tiana, that no one would dare to try to flirt or charm her. He was what Tiana had once called him, "Overconfident." It was because of that, that he strayed himself from his wife for a moment to ask Mr. La Bouff something. Then when he came back Mr. Wails had asked Tiana to dance, something he wanted and was about to do.

Naveen tried to be calm and reminded himself that he would intervene if Tiana shouted for him. However that was getting difficult by the second, all he wanted to do was to cut in and growl at the man for even thinking about dancing with _his _wife, Princess Tiana of Maldonia.

"Everything okay, Surge?"

Naveen turned around and saw Miss Charlotte with a solemn expression on her face, "I will-hopefully-live, however Miss Charlotte is everything all right with you? You seem sadden by something."

Charlotte bit her index finger, and looked uncertain for a moment before she sat down on the opposite chair from Naveen, "Well…why do all the good lookin' men flirt with Tia?!" She cried out and is took Naveen back.

"This is not the first time?" He asked.

"No, and I can promise you it won't be the last." Charlotte sighed as she plucked the flower from the table's center piece. "I mean, Tia is so pretty and she looks like a Magnolia most of the time, but I'm pretty too, aren't I." Charlotte kept quiet for a moment before she hissed, "Beside, she got you and I knew Mr. Wails long before he met Tia tonight! Mr. Wails was supposed to be dancin' with me not her! Oh, if Tia wasn't by best friend I woulda go of there and say somethin'."

Naveen then grunted, "I know. I wanted to go over there and take Tiana away from that man, but I cannot. It is not the Maldonia way and…" Naveen stopped talking when he noticed Miss Charlotte was looking at Tiana's direction, and he followed in suite. It was then his proper royal manners and custom was flung out the window when he saw Mr. Wails bending down and whispering something into Tiana's left ear.

"Surge, you're in America, not Maldonia. And if some man is makin' a move on your girl, you have the right to 'cut' in without feelin' a bit of shame." Charlotte told him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Charlotte." Naveen got up from his chair and marched over to Tiana and Mr. Wails with a harsh frown. His fists tighten and before he knew it, he had gently taken Tiana away from Mr. Wails, and then punched him in his 'handsome' face. Naveen didn't know why but he was ready for a fight, ready for Mr. Wails to get up with a glint of malicious in his green-gray eyes, and this time Naveen was confident enough to know he was going to win.

Back in Maldonia is was customary that all royal princes would learn how to fight with and without a weapon. For a true Maldonia King will stand and fight to protect his country, and lead his country into a glorious victory. His muscular built wasn't for show, and Tiana knew that.

"Naveen, what are you doing?!" Tiana grounded out as she quickly walked around him with a frown of her own.

"What am I doing!?" Naveen took a hold of her arm; even if he was vivid he was still gentle with his wife. "What was he doing?"

Distantly he heard a low mummer of voices around him and one Miss Charlotte running towards them. Yet Tiana eyes were only on him and his was on hers. "What was he doing, Naveen?" She asked.

The question took him back slightly, "He was whispering in your ear and saying…"

"I think I deserve that." Mr. Wails looked up and let out a small grin. "My Ma always told me my natural flirtatious ways would one day anger a husband." The American got up and shook his head slightly, nursing his swollen jaw, "My name is Samuel Wails, and I was asking your wife tips to impress Miss Charlotte. That's all."

Naveen's voice was stuck in his throat as a glaring Tiana rolled her eyes and apologize to Mr. Wails and Charlotte gasped behind them. "Well Naveen? Don't you have something to say to Mr. Wails?"

His shoulders hunched and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Quickly he turned and frown at Miss Charlotte who only smile at him and look apologetic. Clearing his throat he stammered at first before Tiana elbowed his wide. "I am sorry for…um punching you in the face, Mr. Wails. I am not the most patient of people when it comes to my wife's safety."

Mr. Wails shook his head, "No it's alright, it's not the first time I been punched by a jealous lover.= and I can grantee it won't be the last. And it's understandable you would want to protect your wife since she's a pretty little thing. But I only have eyes for Miss Charlotte. Also I must say that's quite a right hook you have there."

"Mr. Wails, how about you come tomorrow to my restaurant? It'll be _our _treat for Naveen's childish outburst." Tiana stressed out.

Mr. Wails' eyes look jaded for a moment as he nodded and agree. He then looked happily at Miss Charlotte who took a step closer to him, "Ah, Miss Charlotte. I'm sorry for this incident it's something a lady like yourself shouldn't be seeing, and would be gratefully if you join me tomorrow to eat at Miss Tiana's restaurant."

Charlotte smile at the New Yorker, "Oh it's quite alright, and of course I'll love to join you. But right now, how 'bout we got get some ice for that bruise?"

"If it's with you, Miss Charlotte, I will be delighted." Mr. Wails smiled as Charlotte hooked her arm through his and led him into her home. The party continued again, as if there wasn't an enrage prince that had punched an innocent man for no real reason except for being a jealous husband.

Naveen looked at Tiana who started to walk away from him. Bumbling after her Naveen caught up to her and both said nothing as they walked out of Miss Charlotte's party. They waved a farewell to a Mr. La Bouff who didn't know anything of the short fight and left.

Tiana let Naveen touch her arm to guide her to their car. She let him hold her hand, caress her cheek, and play with a lock of her soft hair with no protest. It wasn't until they arrived home that Tiana finally sigh and looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "Would you like to explain what happened back there?"

Naveen was putting their coats away and didn't hide his guilty façade. "Well…I got a little protective of you."

His sheepish smile didn't remove the arch of her eyebrow, "And?" She asked.

"I blame it all on Miss Charlotte." Naveen knew he was going to lose this tiny battle, but he didn't want to admit his real reason. It was too embarrassing for him.

"Lottie? Y'all expect me to believe that?"

Naveen tried to think of another excuse but couldn't, looking at Tiana's face he knew if he told another-somewhat-lie he was going to sleep elsewhere. Where that 'elsewhere' was at, he does not want to know, because where ever it was at, it was away from his wife's side. So he told the truth, "Fine I was jealous. I never knew I was capable of being jealous but I am. I could not help it, you being in another man's arms…seeing it looked wrong and knowing it almost burned me inside. Tiana I am sorry for acting like a…"

"Beast? Bully? Thug? Swine?" She offered and kept a smile to herself when she saw his eyes glaring at her lightly and playfully.

"Yes one of those, but I also want to say it is your fault."

"My fault?" She repeated, "How is it my fault?"

Naveen sat down on their couch and grinned, "For being beautiful, my Princess. Miss Charlotte had told me that you have gotten plenty attention from many men for your looks."

"Well sorry for being pretty." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"You are forgiven, but our love must be true love." Tiana shook her head at that and asked why their love was true and Naveen answered while he got her into his arms, "Because in Maldonia I was never a jealous man, for I never truly care for a woman. However I get quite nervous with you. I still feel that you and I are a dream, Tiana."

"It can't be a dream," She said, "Two people can't have the same dream, my jealous Frog Prince."

* * *

_**A/N: I could not make a serious ending, I tried but couldn't. I think Tiana won't hold a grudge against Naveen if he actually apologizes. **_

_**So the ending is kind of fluffy. Sorry…also for any grammar mistakes. I tend to have a bunch of those.**_

_**Please review and add anymore suggestions if you like. ^^ **__**Also I'm willing to make a Naveen X Tiana lemon if anyone would like for me to write one. Just ask.**_


	4. Calling Prince Charming

_**A/N: My attempt to write a request that was left for me, but I couldn't and it's a failure. Enjoy… or try to.**_ _

* * *

_

_**Calling Prince Charming**_

_**By La Despereaux**_

He got no idea what was happening when he saw a nervous Tiana and a shocked Eudora. He had asked what happened but both were like bumbling _poulet _as they tried to make up an excuse to cover their guilty façade. Naveen wondered how this had happen, he was awaken by Tiana's small hands his shoulder, and the litter of kisses on his face when he groaned and moved away from her touch. The kisses arouse him awake and made them stay in bed for another hour and a half.

Then it was Tiana that got up first, took another shower, and went downstairs. He lay in bed for another thirty minutes, loving the heat of the sun over his skin before he got up. During that time Miss Eudora had come over to visit, it was Sunday after all and the restaurant was close. When he was finally dressed, he opened the door and heard Tiana and her mother talking.

Then he heard Miss Eudora loud gasp, "You're…you're what now!?"

He was about to run up to them and ask if there was something wrong with Tiana, but then he heard Tiana's firm voice. "Oh Mama, you've heard me. I mean-"

"You're going to have-!" Eudora's voice was loud and a tad panic.

"Yes, Mama." Tiana had replied.

Things were quiet at first before Eudora spoke up. "Does Naveen know about this?"

"No, he doesn't, and I'll be very happy if you don't tell him, Mama. I want to tell him, I mean if he heard it from you, who know how he would react. He would even be more upset that you knew before him and you told him." She sounded nervous, "With me, at least I can….I don't know, ease him into it." She chuckled uneasily.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, Mama. Soon…I hope." Naveen heard Tiana getting up and fixing her chair.

"You're going to-"

"Yes, Mama. We are, even if he doesn't know. We still are." She grounded out evenly, "Now keep your voice down; I don't want him to overhear us."

"_Too bad, I already did._" Naveen thought as he waited for a few more seconds to hear if they said anything else. Yet whatever they were discussing about, they never brought it up again. With a heavy sigh he made it clear that he was descending down the stairs, and smiled when he saw his wife, and mother-in-law. "Good morning, my lovely wife and mother-in-law."

Both froze for a moment, but relaxed instantly. "Morin' Naveen." Eudora said, and patted his back. "I see you're bright and happy this morin'."

"Of course I am. I am married to the most wonderful woman in the world, am I not?" Behind his grin he was panicking. Was his Tiana going to divorce him? Was he not a good and loveable husband to her? "Ah, my beautiful Tiana how about I treat you and Miss Eudora for breakfast, yes?"

Both of them laughed, "Naveen, we've already ate." Tiana shook her head and kissed his cheek. "And Mama is about to get goin', she has an appointment at the beauty salon, don't you Mama?" If Naveen wasn't having a panic attack that his wife might divorce him, he would had been laughing at how his lovely wife tried to make a subtle message…subtle.

Eudora got the message loud and clear-along with the rest of New Orleans-and forced a casual laugh, "Oh, of course! How silly of me, then I'll be on my way. See you Babycake and Naveen." Eudora's eyes lit up, and her smile grew. "Take care, you two!"

"Come on, Naveen." Tiana took his hand and dragged him behind her, "I have your food in the kitchen."

"That is great, what did you make me?" Naveen asked as he snuck a peek at her face. However Tiana would look away and avoid his glaze. Her eyes glued onto the floor and her hand tightened around his hand. "Tiana?"

"I made all your favorites, Naveen." Tiana looked flustered and kept on presenting dish after dish to him once she sat him at a table. Not only did she cooked him breakfast, but also lunch and dinner. It was only until she ran out of dishes did she stop and rubbed her arms with her hands. "I'm no good at keeping secrets," She sighed.

The silence between them was deafening, and Naveen felt nervous and wanted to run away. He couldn't help but think she was showering him with all of these wonderful meals because she was finally going to leave him. He should've noticed it before, for a month now he noticed she was being jittered and nervous. No, he can't have her leave him. He needed her in his life; she made everything in his life brighter than he could ever have believe it could be.

Deep down inside it was always a fear that he would never be good enough for Tiana, and now as she stumbled across the words that would end his life, he was right. He was never good enough for this lovely goddess, but he loved her like there was no tomorrow and no future.

"Naveen I have to tell you-"

"NO!" Naveen shot up, "We are not going to get a divorce and we are not going to separate. I swear my Princess, I will do anything in my power to make you happy, but please do not-"

"Naveen! What are you blabbing about?" She called out to him.

"-do not divorce me! I need you in my life; I love you, my Princess. Only you. Forgive me for whatever I had done!" He kept going, breathing out more excuse onto why they should be together, and other things. In the back in his head he wonder if he should have first wait for her news before blurring out his suspicions.

Tiana stared at him, eyes wide and surprise. She looked at Naveen who had his arms wrapped around her torso and crushed her in his chest. Tiana then giggled softly, "Calling Prince Charming," She said, "I have a surprise for you, and me divorcing you wasn't even consider in the surprise." Pulling back from his bear hug, she pushed the curl of dark brown hair away from his eyes, pushed away the doubt and fear from his heart. Her smile was wide; dimples were shown and were charming. Eyes glitter and dance, "Where you ever get the idea of me leaving you, I don't want to know. But I can tell you…"

"Tell me what?" He said and kissed her lips gently, "I would like to know what this surprise you have for me was. I mean you have tried very hard to tell me something, and I have ruin it with my paranoia." Naveen was embarrassed for his out-burst. Losing his posture was something a Prince should not do.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered against the stubble of his cheek.

* * *

_**A/N: …I hated how this came out. I didn't even re-read it so there is going to be a ship load of grammar and spelling mistakes...forgive me. I don't want to even post this story but I don't have any more ideas for this and I don't want it to collect dust in my hard drive. Pft, review if you like and look for my lemon which is on the M section now.**_

_**Review…**_


	5. Lovely Sundays

_**A/N: So…tada? I haven't updated in a long time b/c I'm busy with planning my wedding. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this…etc.**_

_

* * *

_

**_Lovely Sundays_**

_**By Despereaux**_

Prince Naveen of Maldonia loved his wife. He loved how beautiful she was, inside and out. He loved the small jesters she does with her hands when she was happy, sad, nervous, or even mad. He loved how she would tie up her hair during the middle of any task she was doing because it would, "get in the way."

So, he thought it made perfect sense for him to grab her from whatever she was doing. He would hug her, kiss her, and if luck was on his side he would drag her upstairs to their apartment and fool around for a while. He loved to touch her. To feel her supple skin under his hands, to feel her full red lips against his, and to feel her heart beat a dance with his. His life with Tiana would and will always be perfect and never dull.

Naveen would grin to himself when she would squirm away from his touch, when he hugged her, or when she would blush and hiss out, "Not here, Naveen!" He enjoyed teasing her and enjoyed his daily bantering with her as well.

However, if he had to choose one day out of the week that he enjoyed more, it would be Sundays. On Sunday, bantering and teasing were his favorites because during those Sundays his wife would let go. She would relax and let the warmth of their love take over her for once.

Sundays had become his most treasure days since meeting Tiana. There would be no customers to serve, and no Tiana working her lovely arse all day. Instead, it was just him and her and occasionally some family or friends visitors.

Luckily, this day was not one of those days. He had her all for himself. Naveen fixed his vest, adjusted his cap security on his head, and straighten himself up. "I am one good-looking man." He said as he posed differently in front of the mirror.

It was Sunday, almost to seven in the evening. He made a special dinner for him and Tiana on the roof. Since marrying Tiana, he learned more than just mincing-mostly because she didn't let him sit around while she cooked. He had a simple meal for them ready, and felt shy and excited at the same time as he thought about having her all alone for dinner after six days of sharing her.

He heard it was suppose to be a clear night, no clouds in the sky and that there was going to be a full moon. From the position of the restaurant, they would have the perfect view of the moon and the stars tonight. Naveen earlier told his wife to get "doll up" as they say here in America, and still felt his heart beating erratically when he saw her smiling at him. She asked if he had another surprise for her and he simply told her that she had to wait.

To which she responded with, "Fine, I'll get all pretty for you, it had been a while since I ate one of your meals." She teased and ran away when he tried to capture her in his arms. Yelling at her that she ruined her surprise, but he still had his silly grin on his face as he went to the living room and saw her there.

She raised a winged eyebrow, a coy smile on her lips. "You took your sweet time, didn't you prince charming?" She walked up to him with a delight twinkle in her eyes. She wore a pretty light blue dress her mother just gave to her yesterday. It was a short sleeve, scrunched up perfectly at her small waist, trimming of a dark blue design outline at the bottom. She had those lovely white Mary Jane shoes, white diamond earrings and her hair was let loose and curled at her shoulders. "Am I 'doll up' enough for you?"

Her lips touched his cheek innocently and he frowned at her playfully. "Ah, my dear wife." He kissed her fully on the lips, "You have no idea how much I am happy to know you care so much."

"Well, I thought if I fixed myself up. I want to look nice for my surprise." She grinned at him. Moving closer to him and looked at him. "So?"

"A-ah, yes. Please, come with me." Taking her hand he led her upstairs, outside and when he looked at Tiana she had a suspicious look on her face. "My love, no need to look so doubtful. I assure you shall love you gift."

"Oh it's not that,"

"Hm? Then, what is it?" He asked as he placed his hand on the knob of the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Tiana was slowly pulling at her hand

"Why not? It is-" Opening the door Tiana let out a small gasped when the cold winds and wet bullets hit them. Naveen stood there as Tiana hid behind him, and told him to close the door but he couldn't. He was shocked. All of his hard work for this perfect Sunday evening was ruin. All because of rain, and not little bit of rain. It was a storm outside.

Soaking his planned out dinner. From behind him, he head giggles and turned to so Tiana gripping her side as she laughed even more. She let out small snorts and got louder when she saw his face. He pouted and waited for her to calmed down, and once she did she smiled. "Ah, poor baby. All of your hard work," she teased. He was about to respond to her when she draped her arms around his shoulders. "How about we skip dinner, and I'll give you a reward instead?"

"Okay," He said and grinned when her lips molded against his. And his last thought before he entered their bedrooms was, "_How I love Sundays._"

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, if you like "Hercules" check out the fic I wrote, and in the Rated M section there is a one-shot series I put there with Tiana x Naveen lemon.

_**If you have a request, please do not hesitate to tell me, and please review.**_


End file.
